Garo Wayward Winds
by EvaShinobiKaiserKnight
Summary: A new age, a new story, a new legend, and a New Golden Knight. Come join us as we see the journey of young Avatar Korra she meets the children of Aang's allies and makes allies of her own as well. But she will soon learn her fate and the fate of one Wayward Knight named Raijin are linked. Now Garo roar out in Republic City once more and aid the Avatar to keep balance in the world!
1. Sneak PeakTrailerTeaser

Garo Wayward Wind Sneak Peak

ESKK: Now I know a lot of you have asked what my plans are for Garo and Legend of Korra but with the new Garo Anime Garo Vanishing Line I got a pretty good idea of what to do next. Now then here is a sneak preview of what to expect from my next great fanfic series. By the way if you don't want spoilers do not read this I repeat if you read this you are inviting spoilers upon yourself. You have all been warned accordingly now read.

"Talking."

'Thinking.'

" **Horror true form/voice and language."**

" _ **Madougu."**_

(Scene Break)

*Music Insert

-Lyrics-

Disclaimer: I do not own Garo or Legend of Korra now please enjoy this fanfic

(Start Republic City Post 100 year War)

It was day time as in the household of the Noriko family a well off family of Republic City known to have connections to great figures such as the Avatar and in turn the Air nomads who were still very much considered endangered when they mysteriously began popping back up and most of all to the former Fire Lord Zuko. No one truly known what they do for a living but what was known as that they were high up in society but never flaunt it. In fact if they wanted they could afford a larger household if they so wished.

There were only three known residence of the household the Grand Aunt named Azula who some would call batty but was in fact wise from years of turbulence and adversity that many would seek her out for aid in many matters. The second was the household's butler the one named Shu he had served the household when the old lady was younger and had a son of her own who was now all grown up and out of the house. He was loyal, kind, and very considerate that many would claim he would. Many have wondered how this butler had stayed single for so long but decided to chalk it up as one of those things but any woman would be very lucky to have him if he sought out any form of romantic relationships in time.

Finally was the youngest member of the household a young man of the age of 17. He's known to be the quiet type but another thing known about him is that other than being the next head of the household he never really socialized outside of close friends and family such as Tenzin's family and the Fire Nation Royal Family. Some would come to say he's just dark and mysterious which didn't help that he tends to ride around the City on a Sato-Cycle which looked custom made to the bone with the skull them it had and the large skull head place it had on the front. The young man had piercing red eyes who some say can turn a violet color was known by many of the young woman in Republic City being one of the most eligible man for them to date and have relations with. But the topic of his Motorcycle was a touchy one as it had one all-knowing rule, 'touch it and die.' It was very large in fact that some had said it should be a Sato-Mobile then a Sato-Cycle. But another fact came in it wasn't even made by Future Industries it was in fact handmade and customized for himself and his own uses when riding about.

He was known by his white Duster with black blazes and red highlights as he had a familiar red triangle symbol on his back and a red triangle belt buckle. He commonly wears heavy duty boots with baggy jeans that had knee guards on them as his right arm was commonly covered in a gauntlet with hard to bend metal on it and his left arm was covered in an arm band like armor as his left shoulder had an armored pad on it as well. His Duster had a high collar area as it also came with a hood as all in all the young man looked like a complete punk if you add in his motorcycle and factor in the large weapon he carries on it which seemed to be covered in chains.

Eh? You want to know his name? Well newcomer I'll tell you his name… this this wayward young man who rides into the night hunting the Dark Spirits terrorizing Republic City has a name and that name is Raijin Noriko and to the less informed and the naïve he is known by one other name… Golden Knight Garo. And this very night Raijin is on the hunt for a Horror who feasts upon those it comes across young and old alike destroying their very lives.

(Scene Break Abandoned Warehouse Docks)

A man was admiring some of the images he had acquired as he looked upon his recent victims as around him were other pictures such as photos and what not. But the image these pictures described was that of a true monster. This Warehouse was commonly used as a supply place for School Students who had taken up some clubs and such as this club was akin to a wildlife type of club. There warehouse was used as supplies such as food and equipment as they had a warrant to use it so it wasn't suspicious. But if one were to look inside and live to tell the tale they would find the work of a monster.

Inside the many containers there was the remains of past victims as this beast was a type of Horror who had possessed a man with a hidden history as a serial rapist as his victims ranged from young girls to housewives with children and he tends to kill his victims and target those he's sure no one would find. This Horror had placed some of these girls in boxes and kept a few of them alive after getting what he wanted and pictures of them to 'use,' for later.

But his biggest crime was the fact those he killed he turned into his meal as they were all locked up in the small place he called home nearby the warehouse as they were dead and to be used to eat later. He had experience with this and knew what to do and when to do it as he made sure the girls he kept alive were kept quiet in some way and never discovered by anyone outside there.

But alas no Horror can truly escape the watchful eye of the Makai Order as long as the Horror hunt the beings of flesh blood and bone upon this world.

Anyway the Horror had just finished up his latest picture of a little girl no older than 6 or 7 as his favorite play was to bring in a girl who is at the peak of innocents and joy before showing her true despair and sealing that innocents. If he likes her enough he puts her in his warehouse and if he gets bored with her at any point but doesn't feel like eating her he puts her in the many boxes with air holes and ships her off to someone who would enjoy having her around for some 'play time.'

"P-please let me go home mister." She begged as the man didn't listen as this was a true monster a pedophile sex offender who became a Horror.

(Meanwhile Republic City Police Station)

Raijin was going over the files as he saw where the disappearances seem to originate and with Chief Beifong as his contact within the Republic City Police he knew where his query was as he closed the file. "Human trafficking started by a Horror." Raijin said as he was on his bike as put the file away.

" _ **Seems that way Raijin."**_ Zaruba said as Raijin looked to his Madou Ring on his hand as soon a Drone like Madou Tool flew out as it looked to Raijin.

"Then don't waste any more time Raijin in my day when your grandfather Zorin learned a Horrors location he would have acted immediately and charged straight in." Came an old voice from the Madou Drone that was very similar to one Princess gone Priestess.

"I know… Grand Aunt Lala." Raijin said as 'Lala,' growled out at her grandnephews inheritance from his father who was her nephew first and his father who was her brother of learning her hated nickname from childhood.

"Don't call me that!" Azula yelled from the Drone as Raijin then placed his Fist with Zaruba on it into the Ignition spot where he turned Zaruba like a key who was taken from his hand before the ignition closed and opened again to reveal Zaruba inside it now.

" _ **Time to hunt."**_ Zaruba said as the Motorcycle began to power on as its engine roared from a self-sustaining power source from the Makai Order and built by his famous and infamous Priestess of a grandaunt named Azula no less.

He then drove off creating tire marks before take-off as he sailed down the streets avoiding any collisions with any Sato-Mobiles as he had one destination in mind and that was the Republic City Docks.

(Scene Break Republic City Docks)

The little girl still very much naked was being put into a dark container as it had air holes in it but it was sound proof as well so she can breathe but she can't call for help as she was in tears in a fetal position so she can fit into said supply box. Once the Horror was sure she was secured he then felt something happen as he smelled it someone had gotten into his home and den. Most of all they discovered where he kept his left overs as he then ran outside as fast as his fat chubby human body can take him before out of nowhere he was kicked square in the face knocking him back inside the warehouse as the owner of said foot was none other than Raijin.

" **Makai Knight."** The Horror gasped as Raijin shouldered a large sword on his shoulder in a crouching position as at the hilt area and parts of the blade there were chains upon it that had a pad lock but instead of a combination lock it was a single Kanji of the Makai Language which translated to seal or Fuuin. Raijin then breathed out green flames and smoke as that was the first sign the Horror may be screwed as Raijin already had the detailed analysis of this Horror he's hunting.

"Horror of the False Life, Incubus of cruel lusts named Poison." Raijin began as he began getting up as smoke and green ambers left his mouth as he then glared at the Horror with is crimson red eyes. "I will cut away your Inga." Raijin said pointing his large sword at his pray as on the hilt was the symbol for Garo as Raijin was shocked by this. "Because I shall never forgive a sick monster like you who takes advantage of these innocent girls." Raijin glared as he used the Garoken to cut open all the boxes in one fell swoop without harming a single girl as they all looked dirty, sticky, and smelly as the drone flew in firing Makai Bolts at the Horror.

"Rai-Rai I have an anonymous tip sent to Chief Beifong deal with this Horror immediately!" Azula ordered as Raijin nodded to his aunt.

"Understood." Raijin said as he then charged at the Horror lighting green flames at his feet to give him a speed boost as he swung the Garoken at his prays side who then dodged the attack as for a fat body it was pretty strong but Raijin took that into consideration and did a spin kick to the Horrors head with enough force to cause the neck to snap out of place as the Horror roared away as it glared at Raijin.

It then moved its head even more as soon the entire head itself was upside down as the girls were all scared of this turn of events. "Come!" Raijin roared as the Horror's body soon burst out as the girls al screamed in fright as the Horror had made itself known as it was a very large body Horror as it may be lustful but it was very strong looking in appearance.

"And thus you show your true form." Raijin began as he glared at the hated enemies that all Makai Knight relentlessly pursue with their armors. "Horror!" Raijin roared as the Horror roared at Raijin ready to end his life here.

The Horror roared out and charged at Raijin pushing him out of the warehouse as Raijin used the Garoken's large form to block the attack as best her could as soon the two were outside as Raijin glared at his foe before using his firebending to push Poison away as Raijin used the upper levels of his grandfather Zorin's original style of Firebending but with his own form as Raijin's own father did before him. But the Horror was strong as Raijin was soon pushed to a wall as it was right under the bridge area near the docks where he left Zaruba.

"Zaruba!" Raijin called out as soon the motorcycle was heard as from above it hit the Horror away from him as Raijin began to run for it as Zaruba followed close behind him. The Horror regained its bearings and chased after Raijin intent of stopping him from getting aid to take HIS girls from his paradise of Eden. Raijin then got on Zaruba and began to drive off as the Horror chased after Raijin but instead Raijin returned to the main road as he could hear Azula yelling curses at him for going to the main road where people will see the Horror.

(Noriko Residence Azula's Workshop)

Azula had a crystal view of her grandnephews antics as the elder Priestess growled as she raised two fingers creating lightning in them as she was not pleased. "If I told him once I told him a thousand times, DON'T, BRING A HORROR INTO A POPULATED AREA!" She roared in fury as she had an idea as nearby Shu was aiding the elder head of the household as he heard her rant. "Maybe I should just keep his armor sealed if he can't beat the Horror without it then that will teach him a lesson." Azula said as Shu was wide eyed.

"No Lady Azula Lord Raijin needs his armor if he wishes to defeat the Horror!" Shu yelled putting his foot down as Azula chuckled a bit.

"Sorry even after 80 years some habits tend to die hard." Azula said as she had timers even at her old age where she would quickly revert to her old Princess state before returning to her normal self. But her Princess Azula conqueror of Ba Sin Sai persona does come in handy with child rearing at times.

(Back With Raijin)

" _ **Raijin the Horror is close on our tail!"**_ Zaruba called as Raijin knew he didn't have much of a choice here.

"This was a bad idea." Raijin said as he saw the Horror close on his tail.

" _ **With your grand aunt cursing you out you think?"**_ Zaruba asked as Raijin rolled his eyes to this.

Raijin was coming to another car which was a Sato-Mobile as Raijin wasn't nervous as he had done this enough times to know what to do. Raijin easily weaved around said Sato-Mobile as despite the Motorcycles size Raijin was very agile with this Makai Machine. Soon Raijin made sure to get the car out of the way by kicking it hard causing it to swerve and avoiding the Horror chasing him as Raijin then acted and pulled a U-Turn on one wheel as the Horror ended up chasing him as Raijin began to drive the right way on the main yet empty night road.

Raijin soon saw the Horror going after more cars as he cursed as he turned around and picked up speed as he wasn't about to let the Horror get its way as his grand-Aunts Madou Drone followed close behind him ready to provide aid as needed. Raijin weaved through every Sato-Mobile in his way quiet easily as he once more drew forth the sealed Garoken allowing the blade to grind and create sparks on the highway as he rode torts his query to finish this hunt.

"Priestess Azula! Star Seimei: Kai!" Raijin called forth as Star Seimei: Kai was a code phrase for her to unseal the armor.

"Fine!" Azula yelled through the drone as the drone then had a glowing screen which had the Makai Kanji for unseal as then it sent a beam straight to the Garoken's lock causing the chains to burst apart and the lock to vanish as Raijin went for his pray using a crashed car as a ramp to go for the kill as he went as far as to fire lightning straight at it from his fingers.

The Lightning hurt Poison but then Raijin's Motorcycle hit the Horror in the face by the wheel as Raijin gave a small smirk before revving the engine causing the wheel to spin and in turn shredding through any protective armor and shell Poison has. Raijin then had the bike jump off Poison from a burst boost and then he charged at Poison again stabbing into it as the rope down the main road.

"Let's get you out of sight!" Raijin called as Zaruba sighed while Raijin sailed down the road with his duster being blown in the wind while said wind blew against Raijin's face as this speed force felt nice for Raijin even if he would never confess it to anyone besides family.

" _ **Yare, Yare Daze how reckless of you Raijin."**_ Zaruba sighed as he wondered how Garo could choose such a reckless boy as its host sometimes.

The Horror was bashing against the road as Raijin was probably breaking a good number of speeding laws as he raced down the road with the Horror caught on the unsealed Garoken before Raijin began to come across the closed and deserted City Council Building as he saw here was good enough as it had enough roads for him to fight in and was deserted enough to keep any possible witnesses from seeing the Horror.

"This is your stop!" Raijin roared as he then used the Garoken to fling the Horror upward as he then slammed the Garoken to the main courtyard of the entrance where most speeches were held which helped him do a U-Turn revealing his Garoken was very different from any other Garo's like Gouki and Raiko's Garoken forms.

Raijin then performed a motorcycle doughnut as in doing so he cut open a large circle which then opened to a portal as soon Raijin was changed as he was endowed in the armor many holders of this title had warn for generations.

Now Garo has taken the field as his armor was a dull gold as opposed to the normal Gold Showing that like Raiko many years before Raijin has yet to achieve his 'true,' Garo Form. But now his Motorcycle has changed as only one other Garo within the history of the Golden Knight has ever had a Motorcycle like this as it transformed with the Zaruba head piece growing and its eyes glowing read as now the motorcycle was gold but brighter then Garo's armor as this was Zaruba's new combat form.

" **I don't get many partners who I have to fight side by side with boy do times change."** Zaruba said as the Knight skidded the Motorcycle to a halt as the symbol for Garo wielded by Zorin appeared behind the two as this was the only Knight worthy of this symbol the Golden Knight known for generation known as the world hope…

 **GARO**

Garo began to ride circles around the Horror as he did a wheelie and attacked as spikes came out of the front wheel and damaged the Horror known as poison even more than before.

" **GOLDEN KNIGHT BUT HOW!?"** The Horror roared in pain as Garo was the Grimm Reaper for many Horrors. The Only Knight that was truly feared by the Horrors of the Makai.

"Let's finish this!" Garo roared out as he began driving fast around the Horror as vent even opened up on his Motorcycle with Zaruba's head piece mouth area releasing green flames as the vents released a powerful burst of hot air as Garo began fast strikes against the Horror before driving away and doing a U-Turn. "Horror Sealed!" Garo roared out as he activated a form of nitro on his Motorcycle and charged straight at the Horror leaving a trail of green flame tire tracks as Garo stabbed into the Horror and straight into the City council building, which his grand aunt once held a position in and his uncle Tenzin currently holds a position in, before cutting said Horror in two ending Poison's reign of terror on Republic City.

Soon the Horror in its dying breath pulled out a powerful explosive as the Horror glared at Garo. _**"You will never find it… the Black Chronicle you are not worthy of it."**_ The Horror gasped as it then grinned. _**"Soon the ultimate enemy of both you and the Avatar will rise soon but not soon enough."**_ The Horror promised as Zaruba saw it was a similar promise that V had made after they defeated Agni.

Soon the Horror set off the explosion as it rocketed the front of the building as now fire departments were released as Garo from the flames rode out before the Madou Drone appeared and resealed the Armor as Raijin returned as he rode off as the Garoken was now chained up once more. The Drone then returned to the Motorcycle as it went to a small port making it look like a biker bag as from the top of the building one of the five Councilmen of Republic City saw this as this was Tarloq the Water Tribe Representative.

He saw the entire battle take place as he saw the power Garo possessed and pinned for it knowing it will give him incredible power to be the hero Republic City deserves against the rising Equalist threat within this good city.

(The Next Morning)

A crowd had gathered after hearing the commotion Raijin and his hunt had caused as in the crowd was a young man in a black coat glaring at the entire scene as reporters were already here trying to get statements as he glared.

"Raijin… you damn reckless idiot." The man said as his mouth was covered by his coat as he couldn't have this happen here.

(Air Temple Island)

Crow III watched the entire thing as he, face palmed himself as he looked at the damage Raijin caused. "He did it again?" Tenzin asked his young Nephew as Crow was staying in the Temple for the time at least to keep the family safe. Though he was solo on this one since Airbenders are popping up more thanks to the Makai protecting them in secret during the 100 year war 80 ago.

"Yeah it was Raijin." Crow said as he was already up closing gates as he grabbed a Dumpling and ate it as he saw how the Wayward Golden Knight worked and his reckless way of fighting.

"I think Zorin is probably either rolling in his grave or smiling at Raijin." Tenzin said as Crow rolled his eyes.

"Don't you have to go be boring somewhere uncle Tenzin." Crow said as Tenzin was about to retort but it was too early for this which was unanimous.

(With Raijin)

Raijin was driving down the road again as Zaruba looked to his partner and knew one thing from the stubborn, reckless, Wayward Golden Knight. He was going to be so much trouble when he got home… IF he decides to go home but at this point it would probably be better to get out of town till the heat dies down knowing his aunt Lin was chief of police in Republic City. But she might not have time since she is working on a cover story to explain the woman found from Azula' tip during the night before.

"Zaruba know anything about this 'Black Chronicle,' thing the Horror was spouting about?" Raijin asked as he looked to Zaruba.

" _ **Not much just rumors and stories they say it's a basic instruction manual on how to deal with powerful spiritual things Horrors included. It even tells how to unseal them and tells of the past present and future the beginning middle and end."**_ Zaruba explained as Raijin looked. _**"But it's just an urban legend it can't possible exists."**_ Zaruba said as Raijin looked.

"You've been wrong before but all urban legends and stories derive from fact material deeply rooted into the story." Raijin said as Zaruba chuckled.

" _ **You are truly a troublesome Golden Knight then Raijin one minute you serious and strategic and the next your reckless and foolish. But that troublesome nature of yours makes you a real interesting partner."**_ Zaruba said as Raijin smiled to his Madou Ring. _**"Anyway you should probably turn the Horror in and head home less you incurred the Azure Dragons Wrath."**_ Zaruba said being talkative as usual.

"We'll take out time there's never a true end to the Horror's so once we grab breakfast we'll head out and find more Horror." Raijin said as Zaruba chuckled.

" _ **In other words avoid your grand-aunt and extended family till they cool down and avoid an even harsher punishment when you get home."**_ Zaruba translated for Raijin knowing he really caused a huge and trouble mess here.

"No Horror is scarier than my grandaunt when she's angry." Raijin said as he loved his Grandaunt but he'd rather fight an army of Horror then face her wrath. This of course made Zaruba chuckled as Azula was the only mother figure in Raijin's life after his parents passing.

(Garo Wayward Winds: Coming Soon)

ESKK: Well here you go a sneak peak of what to expect from Garo Wayward Winds. Now then if you have any comments to share on this please do as this is just a one-shot sneak peek for you all. Now then leave a review and like I always say ja-ne.


	2. Small Update

Garo Wayward Winds Update

ESKK: Ok I'll be quick. For those of you asking me to continue Flames of Gold the recent chapter had been a bit of a major problem thus we had to scrap the chapter and start from scratch. Sorry about that but I decided that it would be best to change out Wayward Winds as well because the character I made for it just doesn't link up. Thus I will be somewhat pulling the plug to undergo major revisions to it. Anyway I hope you all enjoy this and look forward to Garo Flames of Gold's return to regular updates. Until then ja-ne.


End file.
